


Shuichi Tries To Chase A Gremlin(And Fails)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I can't believe that's a tag but that is amazing, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kokichi sees lipstick on Shuichi that definitely isn't his, he puts two and two together and immediately tells everyone that the emo detective boy and the demon boy are in love.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Shuichi Tries To Chase A Gremlin(And Fails)

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is underrated and I like it so I decided to make some fluff for it.

Shuichi sighed as he walked down the hall towards his room, a dreamy smile on his face.

He had just had his first kiss with his new boyfriend, and it was amazing.

Sure, during a killing game was a strange time to find love, but he could help falling for Korekiyo.

And sure, people thought Korekiyo was a strange person, but Shuichi saw the beauty in him, no matter what others thought.

Anyway, he was peacefully walking towards his room, until an annoying purple haired liar popped out of seemingly nowhere.

“Hey Shumai! Whats up?”   
Shuichi jumped back a little.

“H-hello Ouma-kun…”   
“Why don't you sound happy to see me?”   
“You scared me.”   
“Sorry. Any, what's that on your face?”   
“Hm?”   
The detective immediately put his hand up to his face.

What was wrong with it?   
“Was that lipstick I saw on you?”   
“What do you mean? I don't wear lipstick.”   
“I know you don't. Wait a minute, but I do know someone who does.”   
Shit.

But wait, he was the only one who had seen Korekiyo without a mask, so did Kokichi know?   
“You made out with Korekiyo didn't you?”   
“W-what!? I d-don't know what you're-”   
“Don't try to deny it Shumai! I know everything, and the others are gonna know soon too!”   
Before Shuichi could say anything else, Kokichi turned around and dashed off in the direction of the dining hall.

Shuichi immediately followed in pursuit.

Dammit, why the hell was Kokichi so fast?

He heard the supreme leader snickering as he continued to run.

Unfortunately, Kokichi burst into the dining hall before Shuichi could catch him.   
“SHUICHI AND KOREKIYO ARE DATING!”   
Kaito immediately spat out the water he was drinking.

“THEY WHAT NOW?”

Maki gave him a death glare for spitting water on her.

Everyone else was staring at Kokichi with looks of shock or confusion except for Kirumi who seemed like she already knew about this.

“What’s going on?”   
Everyone looked at the doorway so see Korekiyo, looking very confused.

“Did you make out with Shui-”   
He was cut off by Maki putting her hand over his mouth.

“Ignore him.”

Maki dragged him off as he attempted to struggle.

“Are you guys really dating?” Kaede asked.

Korikiyo’s face immediately flushed.

“Um…”   
He looked over at Shuichi.

“Yeah, we are.”

“I’m so proud of you both.”

Everyone echoed words of congratulations.

Shuichi smiled.


End file.
